


That Which is Strong as Death

by Magical_Destiny



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Series, Will angsts as usual, but this time he angsts his way to a happy ending, my quest for happy!hannigram continues...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Destiny/pseuds/Magical_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Will embarks on a journey between memory and reality — between the heart and the mind — and learns that it might be possible to define himself by something other than suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which is Strong as Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. What it’s meant to be is a coherent oneshot centered around the the idea of Will finding meaning in love rather than in suffering. I’ll let you be the judge of whether I remotely succeeded in that goal. Here there be angst, romance, and sap so thick you could make syrup out of it. And that syrup would be sickeningly sweet, blechhhh. Further notes about my inspiration for all this will be at the end. I hope you enjoy!

“It’s beautiful.” 

Will already knows these will be his last words, and a strange sort of tranquility settles over him. It’s over, finally. 

He clutches hard at Hannibal. There’s no time to consider how easily they fit together, Hannibal’s hands at his waist, Will’s arm curling around his neck. They’re teetering on the brink of an eroding bluff and they always have been. All Will has to do is fall. The distance from the clifftop to the foaming water below isn’t so far when there’s peace waiting at the bottom.

Hannibal holds onto him when they tip over the edge. For once, Will is glad he doesn’t let go. 

There is the smell of salt and the cold bite of the wind. There is a slap of impact that sends Will into endless black before he can really feel it.

There is nothing.

And then there is a memory.

Images faint and flickering, like a silent film. He can’t make out exact colors and shapes, but the overall impression is detailed and engrossing. Will is very young and very small; the crown of his head only reaches his father’s waist as they walk hand-in-hand toward the sprawling brick school. Spanish moss hangs from thick, twisted branches just in front of the steps, swaying in the humid wind. Will feels the sweat gathering at his hairline and his back, where it threatens to dampen his new shirt.

“Who needs a swimming pool,” says Dad, “When the air’s this wet?” 

It’s not right, something’s not right — Dad is laughing, but the sound has brought tears into Will’s eyes. A terrifying _something_ is crouched just beyond the sunny borders of his memory, and his father’s smile grows fuzzy and intangible around the edges. Will squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dad says, tugging him forward. “Chin up. It’s gonna be a good day.” 

Will trails behind him, but he’s not alone. The wind whispering through the hanging strands of moss has a voice. 

_Will. Can you hear me?_

It’s a familiar voice, though Will can’t quite place it. Soft and accented. He should be afraid, but the sun is shining forcefully and Dad is right in front of him. He’s safe. 

_Will!_

He runs away from the trees, the moss, the voice, but the wind pursues him. 

===

Will wakes, and it takes him a long moment to remember the cliff — and to realize he isn’t dead. Or if he is dead, the afterlife looks a lot a bedroom he doesn’t recognize with Hannibal asleep in a chair beside him. He isn’t able to close his eyes again until he sees the steady rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest. 

Alive. Something about the word burns him, but he can’t tell whether the searing heat is disappointment or relief. It hurts, either way.

_Why didn’t we die?_

_Why didn’t_ I _die?_

He keeps his eyes tightly shut and listens until he can make out the sound of Hannibal’s breaths against the background silence. When he slides toward sleep, he doesn’t have the energy to fight it. 

===

When he wakes again, he remembers where he is. He knows he came back out of the water the day he’d tried to end it all, but the sensation of weightlessness, of floating through a void, lingers with him. Maybe he’s still underwater, he thinks distantly, and his oxygen-starved brain is stretching his final moments into something timeless and eternal. Maybe any moment everything he is and everything he knows will wink out of existence, soundless as a distant supernova, gentle as closing his eyes to sleep. Maybe he’s asleep already. 

Will recognizes his own lies, but he doesn’t acknowledge them. He’s learned that he doesn’t have to believe lies to avoid reality; he only has to avoid looking directly at the truth. So he doesn’t look at Hannibal when he fades back into aching consciousness, aware of bandages taped to his collar and his cheek, and of clean sheets tucked around him. Aware of Hannibal’s hand grasping his wrist with fingers pressed insistently to his pulse point. He knows without asking that Hannibal is counting the beats of his heart. Will stays firmly in his haze of unreality when he pulls his hand — his pulse, his heartbeat, his heart — out of Hannibal’s grip. 

“Will,” Hannibal breathes, a hairline fracture in his voice. He hears so many things in the tiny fluctuations of his tone. 

_You’re awake._

_I was afraid._

_Stay._

But Will is gone already, closing his eyes again, slipping effortlessly into the quiet of his well-loved stream. Abigail isn’t there anymore, but he isn’t concerned over the solitude. He wants, more than anything, to be alone. 

Hannibal’s hand closes around his wrist again, a gentle grip. “Will,” he says, firmly this time. “You do not have to speak, but I need to know that you can hear and understand me.” It’s his physician’s tone, and it sounds falser than Will’s ever heard it. 

Will nods, once, and Hannibal recedes into silence. Will wades into his stream, so deep he can feel the waters climbing past his waist, flooding his waders, sloshing past his chest to his shoulders, his neck, his chin. The water is warm and he wishes it would carry him away. Maybe he could venture out, just a little deeper, and let it sweep over him entirely. 

He tries to step forward into those warm, forgetful waters, but something holds him in place. The light grip around his wrist, gentle but implacable. Even here, Hannibal’s grip is both an anchor and a chain.

===

Will spends more time in memories than in the unfamiliar bedroom where Hannibal waits for him. The halls of his memories are papered with moments he hasn’t visited in years. 

“Will, honey, we heard you made it into the Police Academy! Isn’t that something. Your father must be so proud.” Will remembers nodding to the woman in front of him, and narrowly avoiding rudeness by slapping on a smile. He was moving into the city for his training — leaving for good, he hoped — but he didn’t want to offend his father’s friends. Especially not after days of reading sadness in Dad’s slumped shoulders and distant eyes. He was all his dad had, when it came down to it. 

He hated being the cornerstone of someone else’s happiness. That sort of expectation — how could anyone be more than a disappointment in the face of it? 

“You seem a little tense,” said the woman whose name Will couldn’t recall. “Don’t you worry, hon. You'll be alright. Everyone is, in the end.” She patted his shoulder and Will struggled not to flinch. 

Will still remembers those words clearly. They’d stayed with him, mostly because he suspected they weren’t true. When he graduated from the academy and worked his first homicide, he knew it for a fact.

===

He could get up, Will thinks. He could look out the window, look for some clothes, look for a way out. His chest aches where Dolarhyde’s knife bit through skin and muscle, his torn cheek throbs in time with his pulse, and he’s covered in bruises to top it all off, but he’s not so badly hurt that he couldn’t walk away from this bed.

He doesn’t. 

He stays in the quiet of his stream, eyes shut against the persistent sunlight that spills through his window each morning.

Hannibal sits with him every day, even though his own wounds are severe and must be hurting him. He brings small trays of food: fruit and yogurt in the mornings, soup in the evenings. Will doesn’t know how he’s managing. Maybe Chiyoh had turned up — like a bad penny, he thinks with distant resentment — but he doesn’t really care. 

Hannibal stays in the chair for a few hours out of each day. Will can feel his presence even when he’s perfectly silent. It’s suffocating, but Will sleeps better when he’s in the room. 

They don’t speak. 

Will forces himself into the small adjoining bathroom when he’s alone and necessity demands. On one occasion, he emerges to find the sheets changed and a glass of water on the sidetable. The room won’t be carrying the scent of wounds and death and despair; Hannibal won’t allow it. 

Hannibal isn’t giving up on him, Will realizes. Maybe if he did, Will’s traitorous skin would stop knitting back together. Maybe his blood would pulse out of the torn places and leave him empty, instead of clotting over the wounds and flowing in an endless circuit. Maybe then he could finally die. 

Will stares. His wounds ache and his eyes burn; a scream is waiting somewhere in his throat but he won’t release it. His eyes catch on the way the curtains have been parted and the window opened just a crack. He smells grass outside, and flowers. Honeysuckles, he thinks, sticky and sweet. The scent stirs memories like half-faded embers, but all that flares to life is hot, biting anger, somewhere almost within reach.

He could have faced a fight. Could have handled death. But _this_ —

For this, Will has no answer. 

He closes the window and climbs back into bed, turning away from the light. The stream is waiting for him. 

The waters of his mind slosh around him. There are no scents here, carrying memories or associations. No windows he did not open, no light he doesn’t want to face. He casts his line, shades his eyes against the sharp sparkle of the water, and wonders whether healing against his will is a victory or a surrender. 

Both, perhaps. He and Hannibal have always been a zero sum game.

===

Will remembers that Dad didn’t hug him much. A pat on the shoulder, sometimes, or a fond ruffling of his hair, but not much more than that. Dad hugged him more frequently as he got older, or tried to. In his younger years, Will had wondered about the change. Now he knows that Dad probably became aware of a missed opportunity too late. 

He doesn’t have much experience of his own to compare. Wally had never tried to hug him, and Abigail…

Will regrets all the chances to hug Abigail that passed before he recognized their importance. 

He remembers wondering whether his mother would have hugged him if she’d been around. He saw a lot of moms hugging at various graduations. He felt something about that, a kind of vacuum inside, airless and empty. A void. But the wondering faded as he got older. He’s not sure if he buried it or if it grew faint and intangible on its own.

He never became accustomed to hugs, or to casual affection in general. People seemed further and further out of reach the longer he worked homicides. So many of the bodies he collected evidence from had been left for him by someone who’d once hugged the stiff shoulders and kissed the cold, bloodless faces. 

He sometimes felt like a researcher studying venomous insects by the time he began consulting for the FBI. So easy to quantify, the scuttling, squashable bugs that were collectively termed humanity. Touch was the language of humans, and they used it indiscriminately — both to love and to kill.

===

“Where are you?” Hannibal asks, finally. Will thinks days have passed since he first woke, but he hasn’t paid enough attention to the cycle of light and dark to be sure of how many. He doesn’t answer.

Hannibal’s silence takes on an edge. Somewhere in the most instinctive parts of his brain, Will suppresses the urge to flinch away when Hannibal leans over him. But the only touch is light fingertips at his cheek, examining the bandage there. 

“I’ll need to change that,” he says. Will doesn’t respond. 

Hannibal leans back again, and his fingers settle against the veins at Will’s wrist. He can feel his own pulse throb under the light pressure. It’s strange to be aware of the beating of his heart; he’d almost forgotten there was anything alive in this room. 

Hannibal releases him, only to clasp his hand around Will’s wrist. It’s a light grip; Will could break away if he tried. 

“You're not alone,” Hannibal says. Just that. Three words, stirring the stagnant air between them. 

Will feels his forehead crease reflexively. He wishes Hannibal would say something else — _anything_ else. 

Anything but what he’s always wanted to hear.

===

Will remembers his shelves full of books in Wolf Trap. He misses them sometimes; he’d built up quite a collection. He had shelves of forensics texts and books about the history and techniques of fly-fishing. But what mostly filled his shelves were biographies, autobiographies, and collections of letters — windows into the human mind. He stared at the ugly side of human beings all day, every day. Sometimes he liked to remember that people didn’t only write out their feelings in blood spatter across a wall, or broken bodies left to grow stiff and cold. Sometimes he liked to remember that decades or centuries ago, someone had written a love letter, or won a war, or survived a concentration camp. That not everyone died cold, alone, and disappointed.

The dogs laid in their beds at night, and Will read. And drank, as often as not. Winston usually abandoned his cushion to sit at Will’s feet, watching him. Sometimes Will suspected that Winston worried about him. 

He remembers reading, once, in a book about suffering, that the redemption of man came in his ability to love. 

“I don’t know, Winston,” he murmured in the dim light. “What do you think?”

Winston rested his head against his knee. 

===

Days pass, and Will begins to wonder if Hannibal will ever give up. Maybe attempting to outlast the patience of a man who spent three years in prison for the sole purpose of waiting is a bad strategy. If his own stubborn dissociation can even be _called_ a strategy. Maybe Hannibal Lecter can’t be outlasted. Maybe all the world could come crashing down and the universe burn into embers, and Hannibal would remain. Maybe he’s as immovable and unavoidable as the march of Time. 

The window has been opened just a crack again. Will hears music from somewhere in the house. A piano, a few rooms away.

Hannibal is playing something sad — music of mourning. He isn't exactly subtle, Will thinks, and his lips twitch. He never has been. But then, he’s never needed to be. Everyone around him has always been blind.

Except for Will. 

He listens carefully to the music as it travels from mourning into something sweeter and more hopeful. It eventually fades altogether, but the silence is brighter in the aftermath. Will’s eyes drift to the window.

He wonders about love and redemption and whether they’re related after all. But only in his mind, where Hannibal can’t hear him. 

===

Tragedy has a way of permeating every fiber of a person, Will knows. Soaking like blood through a garment until everything is saturated and stained. 

When the light is low and the room is quiet, he remembers his father’s funeral.

The pastor spoke both scripture and poetry in hushed tones, but the air felt heavy and stagnant, as if nothing could inspire it into motion. The crowd was small and mostly composed of old friends; the Grahams didn’t have much in the way of family. Will remembers figures in black, passing like shadows, trailing whispered condolences that came nowhere close to reaching him.

He walked away from the cemetery, from headstones both fresh and crumbling, from the wrought iron gates dividing the living from the dead, from the deceptively vibrant grass that covered ground filled to the brim with decay. He remembers his one lingering thought: that life was short and sad. He wondered whether, in the final accounting, his would turn out to be worth living.

===

It’s dark beyond his window when Will wakes. Hannibal is asleep in the chair beside the bed. He must be particularly worn down today; for once he’s not upright, resting instead against his folded arms on the mattress. His neck is exposed, Will thinks faintly. He’s vulnerable, within easy striking distance. 

Will’s eyes are drawn to Hannibal’s hand where it rests against the comforter, only a few inches from his own. His hand feels heavy and immovable, as though gravity has dedicated itself to the task of crushing him. The minute distance swells and aches like a fresh bruise. 

His hand drifts in the grip of some force stronger than either reason or gravity until their fingers just barely brush. Hannibal’s steady breaths pause as he wakes. It’s his version of a gasp. 

Carefully, Hannibal gathers up Will’s hand, cradling it in both of his own. His fingers brush lightly over the scarred skin at the knuckles. Remembering the night they'd been split and bloodied, Will is sure. Remembering the night he'd bandaged them. It feels like a strange duplication of that night, lacking only the blood on his knuckles and the body of Randall Tier between them. Will thinks he prefers it this way, with no ache of split skin and no buzz of death. No walls of deception to separate them. Just the two of them, and the ever-present silence. 

There is one other difference: the soft brush of lips across his knuckles as each one is tenderly kissed. 

He can almost hear Hannibal waiting for him to open his eyes, to move, to say something. Will wonders what would come out of his mouth if he made the effort to speak, but it’s a futile exercise. Here and now, in this heavy moment, he can’t. 

===

Will tries not to think of Molly, but his mind drifts to her, carried by guilt and the irresistible pull of memories. He remembers kissing her for the first time. It felt comforting and right.

But it didn’t feel like everything. 

Maybe this is love, he told himself at the time. Just short of breathtaking, just wonderful enough. A comforting, slightly disappointing homeostasis of personalities and responsibilities. Stability and peace and safety. He learned to value stability more than anything. Certainly more than the heady, sickening thrill of fear. 

Certainly more than the wild tangle in his chest that throbbed at the mention of Hannibal’s name. 

===

The next time Will emerges from the tiny bathroom, damp from a bath taken by virtue of a blank mind, faithful muscle memory, and the unbearable feeling of being too long in the same clothes, Will finds the sheets changed again, the window standing hopefully open. He doesn’t close it before lying down. 

When Hannibal appears that evening, settling into the chair beside him, Will looks at him. Hannibal meets his gaze, but leaves the silence unbroken. Will feels an urge, intangible and irresistible like gravity, pushing and pressing and propelling. He wants to _do_ something, but can’t define what. He wants to be somewhere else, anywhere else. He wants…

He _needs_ …

Will slides to one side of the bed, rolling to face the wall. The silence is pressing, but Hannibal understands him, nonetheless. The mattress dips a moment later as Hannibal settles beside him. Within reach, but not touching. Close enough to feel the heat of his skin.

Hours of settled silence pass before Will sighs, turns, and rests his uninjured cheek against Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal doesn’t move. For a long moment, he doesn’t even breathe. 

===

Will wakes and turns toward the sun instead of away from it. He blinks and sees the room in detail for the first time. Soft white walls, an unlit fireplace with a gilded wire grating and a painting of the sea above. It’s all soft colors bleeding together as the waves lap calmly at the shore. There is a single boat floating along the distant horizon. Will traces the length of the walls with half-closed eyes. There is the closed door that leads out of the room, there the empty armchair where Hannibal sits day after day.

And there is Hannibal, arranged on his back, face slightly pensive as he sleeps. He’s only barely unkempt, and only by his usual standards of perfection. The dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair hangs free and sleep-mussed are the only indications that he needs sleep at all, let alone that he’s lost more blood than is quite healthy in recent days.

Hannibal’s arm is around him, holding Will lightly where he rests against his shoulder. The closeness feels warm and relaxed — effortless, like breathing in his sleep. The sunlight pooling on the comforter is warm; Hannibal is warmer. Will feels the familiar pull of his stream, cool and clear and comforting, but he hesitates at the bank.

All things considered, maybe it’s about time to wake up. 

His turns his face until his lips are just brushing Hannibal’s neck. 

Hannibal has the gift of stillness, but, pressed so close, Will feels the instant his muscles freeze at the contact. A quick jolt passes through Will’s blood at the sensation of the power he wields, but he finds that he’s completely uninterested in it for now. He just wants to be closer. He presses his lips to Hannibal’s pulse point. Lifts his head properly now, and kisses his cheek almost chastely, trailing close to Hannibal’s mouth. When he reaches the very corner of his slightly parted lips, Hannibal turns to meet him hungrily. 

Hannibal meets him stroke for stroke as they part to breathe and crash back together again. His hands are not so slow and careful now, clutching at Will’s arm, trailing up his neck, stroking through his hair. He’s like a starving man finally presented with a banquet.

Their lips slot together perfectly, and their rhythm surges and ebbs at the same time, as though this is a dance they’d always done, in some form or other. Will is outlined in heat, every edge glowing and alight. But it doesn’t burn, not in the unpleasant ways he’s used to burning in his own heart, in his own mind. For the first time in days — weeks — maybe _years_ — Will feels alive. Under Hannibal’s lips and Hannibal’s touch, he is here and not here, everything and nothing, all at once. He is himself and someone else. 

He is Will and he is Hannibal. Maybe that’s all he’d wanted in the first place.

Their conversation is wordless, a tangling of lips and hands and tongues, but Will feels something more than physical in his chest. Pieces turning and shifting — coming back together. The edges scrape, but they fit. 

Will’s voice cracks with disuse when he finally opens his mouth to speak. “I love you,” he says, because for the first time, it’s both true and possible. They’re locked together again before Hannibal can speak, but Will understands him. 

_I know_ , he hears, communicated in the insistent press of Hannibal’s lips. Underneath, in lighter touches and softer kisses trailing gently, _I waited, I longed, I hoped._

Will hears it all. The long silence is over. 

===

In some other world, Will thinks, he is dead. In yet another world, Abigail is alive and well and with them. In another still, he never met Hannibal at all. But in this one, he and Hannibal are alive and together. All things considered, maybe that’s not such a bad deal. 

He’s standing in the kitchen the last time he wonders why he didn’t die in this particular iteration of reality. Hannibal reaches past him to retrieve an apple from the fruit basket. He lingers; Will turns into the kiss without hesitation. He remains by the window when Hannibal steps away, trailing warm fingertips along Will’s arm to prolong the contact. Will smiles faintly as he turns back to the window. There is a fence just beyond the front path and flowers blooming wild along its length. Honeysuckles, climbing the fence that might have tamed them. 

The scent fires off a memory and he shuts his eyes. He remembers sitting with dad in an old church in Mississippi. 

“You shouldn’t have the boy here,” someone faceless reprimanded in that long ago chapel. “The sermon is from Song of Solomon.” He remembers the scandalized tone, the echoes of agreement all around. Most of all, he remembers his dad’s stern expression as he waved off the comments with, “There’s nothing wrong with love.”

He remembers the slant of warm sunlight through the stained glass windows. The smell of worn hymnals and old carpet, of honeysuckles and damp grass drifting in from a cracked window. He remembers wanting to lay down on the velvet cushion of the pew and fall asleep to the rhythm of the pastor's voice. He feels a version of that same safe, sleepy warmth now. 

He only remembers a fragment of the reading from that long ago Sunday. 

_Place me like a seal over your heart, for love is as strong as death._

He can feel Hannibal’s curiosity behind him. In a moment, he’ll ask what Will is thinking about. In a moment, Will won’t hesitate to tell him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I slaved over this thing, and finally decided to throw it out into the world because it was slowly driving me straight into madness. While Hannibal would have appreciated that descent, I wasn’t particularly feeling it. Don’t you hate losing perspective over a piece of writing and you can’t tell whether it’s quality anymore? I hit that threshold a long time ago. The light from that point won’t reach me for a million years, that’s how far from perspective I am. I should probably, you know, find a beta to help me with that sort of thing. :p
> 
> I was inspired to try to take Will on a convoluted and messy journey from his committed relationship with suffering to a committed relationship ~~with Hannibal~~ with love when I read Viktor Frankl’s book _Man’s Search for Meaning._ Hannibal’s lines _“No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them. By that love we see potential in our beloved. Through that love we allow our beloved to see their potential. Expressing that love, our beloved’s potential comes true”_ are actually a paraphrasing of a passage from that book describing a part of Frankl’s paradigm. Since that scene takes place in Will’s head, I got to wondering about when/why Will would have read such a book…and the Wolf Trap scene in this fic was born (where I vaguely imply that he's reading MSFM), and the idea of Will viewing his life through the lens of love instead of suffering. I wrote an entire [meta](http://magicaldestiny.tumblr.com/post/149484443350/will-hannibal-and-the-method-of-meaning) about how Frankl’s ideas fit into the context of Hannibal.
> 
> Notes on my changing tenses in this fic: 1) I wasn’t an English major. 2) I tried. 3) Don’t write flashbacks that mingle with present day scenes which you are writing in the present tense. 4) *distant crying* 5) (I hope it was intelligible.) 
> 
> On a happier note, one thing that I DID love about exploring tiny slices of Will’s past is that I actually have a lot of common ground with Will, quite literally. He mentions living in Mississippi and Louisiana, and I was born in that vicinity. I’ve also lived in Virginia…so basically, Thomas Harris’ Southern Aesthetic gives me life. Harris' protagonists and settings have a sort of weird Southern Gothic flavor, I think. In his books we see a South that’s beautiful, but haunted by the ghosts of prejudice and injustice, and has profound ugliness hidden away in rural scenes. Which, I suppose, makes it no different from any other region of the USA or the world. It’s just interesting to explore my particular neck of the woods in a fictional way. Side note: I listened to an audiobook recording of Thomas Harris reading “Hannibal” and I nearly died when I heard his voice. The Southern accent on this man. He sounded like every Baptist preacher I’ve ever heard. Me, Will, and Thomas Harris — we’ve all wandered through Tennessee, Mississippi, and the South et al. I guess I have Feelings about that. 
> 
> One last note: the full, correct Song of Solomon verse is “Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame.” (Song of Solomon 8:6) I used only a portion, and my justification is that Will’s memory isn’t perfect. 
> 
> Now that I’ve droned on for a hundred years, please let me know if you liked my angsty, sappy, verb tense-confused garbage fire of a fic. ;) 
> 
> And come find me on [Tumblr!](http://magicaldestiny.tumblr.com) I’m a weird introvert who doesn’t talk to people enough because I’m busy or introverting or busily introverting, but I would love to be interrupted on messenger or in an ask. :)


End file.
